Frozen In Time
by Romancefireruby
Summary: What will happen when the guardians need help from someone unexspected thats been hiding a secret for centrys and you meet up with a crush. Jack Frost X OC Rated M for a reason.
1. My world

**Your P.O.V.**

I was walking in the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet. I was wearing only a long-sleeved, thin, dark brown shirt, and blue jeans. My brown, long straped bag filled lightly hitting my side as I walked. I had white, thick, braided hair that went down to the tip of my fingers.

I had big, red eyes, that could show you anything that you wanted to see about me. The moon and stars shimmered brightly against the snow on the ground, small snowflakes drifted down on my shirt and hair, it stayed and never melted.

"I wish that I could have a peaceful life." I whisper, then screaming and crying just barely touched my ears, but I never skipped a beat. I quickly flew towards if and found a house, in the middle of the forest. As I looked in through the window a little girl was up and about, with a cleaning supplies next to her. She was on her knees, tears pouring out her eyes. My heart instantly felt remorse.

A big man stood over her, a hand raised high in the air. It came down on the girls arm and she let out a cry. I growled softly and my hands tightened into a fist, anger boiling in me. I walked away, snow falling of my already snow covered shoulders. It started to snow heavily, my face turned into a wide grin.

I flew a few feet off the ground started to look for a pond, I found one close to a few houses and I sat in the middle of it. _I remember this pond..._ I bit my lip again, I shook my head and shoved it out of my mind. I pulled of my brown bag and set if carfuly on the ice behind me. I bawled my hands into fist and slammed it against the ice, the ice cracked and my hand going right through.

I punched again a few feet away and the ice cracked all the way to the original. I took both my hands, placed them in the punched holes and lifted up. The ice block tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I sunk my nails in. I pushed the ice block on the ice away from the hole and jumped in. The cold water welcomed my burning skin, it soothed all my aching muscles and my scars.

I let myself relax and let myself go in all the peacefulness and quietness the water brought me. My lungs brought me back when they were on fire, I swam as fast a I could to the top and took a deep breath in. I jumped out quickly, and started to bite my lips hard. I started to look around, I smile when I found a house that still had its lights on and knocked on the door.

I started to shiver and wrapped myself in a hug, I made my lips turn blue by biting them hard. The door opened and I was met by two brown eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting back the rising memories. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" A 18-year-old boy asked. I nodded and shivered harder.

"Please come in. L-Let my get you a towel before you sick." His voice became a mumble. I stepped inside. "Please sit where ever you want." He said, jesting his hands around before dispensing in a room. I waited until he came back holding a towel.

"Here" I grabbed it and wrapped it around me tightly. Then he added, "Do you want something warm to drink?" I nodded and he rushed to the kitchen. I took this time to think. Where have I...

I heard growling and I stiffened. I meet the eyes of the dog, it was a husky, full blood. It growled as it stayed in its fighting stance. It knew that I was a threat, but he didn't know what I'm capable of. A grin formed on my lips, he has no idea what he's dealing with. I let my fangs grow long inside my mouth before letting out a loud hiss.

The dog let out a frightened yelp as it scampered up the stairs, whimpering. I smirked as let my fangs return to normal and he entered the room with a steaming cup of hot chocolate "Thanks." I whisper. The cup touched my hands and made a small sissle as it came in contact with my hand, luckly he couldn't hear it.

"What's you name?" He asks. I think for a moment and come up with a great name. "My name's Taya." I whisper, He nodes and says. " My name is Jamie." I smiled along with him, He has a nice name.

I bit my cheek hard and looked down at the cup like it was veniom, I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and almost gagged it back up, I then swallowed it down, the taste of it lingering in my stomach made it twist and turn, begging me to through up.

"What happened?" He asks comely. I swallow the fear in the through as well the hot chocolate. "I-I was running... from... w-wolves..." I whispered the last part. "Why?" He asked. "T-the wo-olve-s they a-attacked are carbon." My voice started to crack up. I let a gasp of shaky breath. "They k-killed my parents."

I let tears form at the corners of my eyes. "I got home and their they were, b-blo-ood was everywhere. They saw me in the door I ran until I found a unfrozen pond and jumped in, they soon ran off. That's how i'm here." I whisper, my voice cracking even more. "Oh... I'm sorry..." He trailed off, "Where are you going to go?" He asked worriedly. I shrug and look down at the cup in my hand.

"You can stay here if you want." I shake my head. "No, I couldn't. It wouldn't be right." He shakes his head. "No- no really it's fine." he stammered. It took me a while before I nodded my head. "I'm going to get something to cover you up." He ran up stairs. I took this chance and ran to the phone.

I pushed in the numbers 9-1-1. "Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" A girl on the other line said. I say blankly, "I want to report possible child abuse, the address is _." "Ok were going to send people over to investigate may I get a name?" I stayed silent. "Hello? Mam?" I hung up the phone.

I grabbed myself and walked out of the house completely, gilt quickly washing over me. I went to the pond that I broke and grabbed my bag, it sliding on. I felt the hot chocolate coming up and ran quickly away to get rid of the fire in my stomach. I though up next to a tree deep in the forest, it was just the hot chocolate.

I whiped some of it from my mouth and continued to walk to were ever, my clothes slowly drying in the wind as I walk. _Why do I keep doing this? I hope he forgives me if I ever have a chance of seeing him again. _I let out a huff of air as I stared at the ground, my thoughts taking over me.

I walked around the new crisp, snow covered ground. My clothes dried in the wind, some spots still wet from the supposed incident. I felt my throught start to burn and my stomac growled I did my best to ignore it but it got the best of me. _I haven't eaten for months, it's best I get something to eat before I get out of control again, like last time._

I shivered in fear and tightly held onto my bag as I ran away in super speed in search of my next meal. I hid behind a tree as I hungry looked at the peaceful animal eating the grass, not knowing death was knocking at it's door. I took a light step and a stick cracked. It looked up, looking for any enemies hunting it but soon returned eating.

I slowly crawled over the rock and in a flash the deer was pined in my grasp. The deer struggled on my grasp, screaching and kicking it's legs. I started to get kicked a few time in the face. "Stop it!" I growled, I grabbed it's neck and snapped it, making an unconformable snap and I flinched. It gave a last breath and it went limp. I frowned at the now lifeless animal. "I hate doing this..." I mumbled.

My fangs grew out to there full size as I bit into the animals through, drinking the heat and life out of it's body. I felt my eyes start to burn up and I dropped the animal instantly, having a loud thump on the florist floor. and wiped the extra blood from my mouth. I sighed and continued walking to were ever I was going.

"Why? Why was I born like this, I never did anything to the world..." I whisper to my self, my head hanging down from my neck. I felt a slight shift in the earth and a snap of a twig. My fangs disappeared and I froze and never moved an inch as I spoke. "Who's there?" I called to the darkness and swiveled my head from each dark corner of the forest, it was silent. I placed a foot forward and a ruffle in the bushes was made.

I could feal something watching me from behind the tree and I could smell the blood pumping through it's vains. I smirked to my self and gave a fake shrug. "I guess it was nothing." I continued to walk, looking like nothing was there. The very next move in the bushes, I quickly jumped to it and pind it against a tree.

It let out an, "Crikey!" as it slammed against the tree in pain. At first I thought It was a human so I let go of it but as I took the time to look it over, the gray fir proved me wrong. It sat at the bottom of the tree staring in awe at me. "What do you want?" I asked my voice with no emotion. When I saw the face I was in a slight shock.

He frowned at me getting up, dusting off his shoulders and stood to his full height, glaring at me. "I just wanted to talk to ya, mate! No need to be rough." I scoffed and gladdened at him. "Well weren't just stalking me?" He shakes his head and stands up stater, towering over my form. "No! What kind of man do you think I am?" I smirked and opened my mouth, he put his paw up. "Don't answer that."

I frown at him. Then the smell caught my nose, it was the most amazing thing I have smelled in a long time, in fact, it was during last chrismes but this was different. My mouth started to water, some leaked out the side of my mouth and I wiped it away with the back of my arm. My through lightly burned but progressively hotter.

"You ok?" I nodd. I took a better look at him to see he was a 7 foot tall rabbit, _oh god that's a big rabbit, _I prevented myself from just going over to him and rip his head off, although I really, REALLY, wanted to. My head came up to his chin. He smirked. "Alrighty then." I gave a confused glance before I saw him tap his foot, jump, grab my waste and pull down. I let out a small yelp as I slid faster and faster down the tunnel.

He ran by my side smiling. "Hope your enjoying this!" I growl at him, clearly not amused. "I hope you like carrots! Coues your going to get a lot of them!" He ran slightly ahead of me, a bright light shining at the end. I felt the gravity shift instantly and as soon as I was out of the tunal, it pulled me down and I slammed my back hard on the new ground. Wonderful smells filled my nose, a lot stronger then I have ever smelled before.

"There she is!" I heard a Russian man speak. I gave a light gown in response as I lifted myself to my feet. "I'm never, EVER, doing that again!" I grumbled. I checked to see if my bag was ok, that nothing didn't brake, luckly for me nothing was. I heard a fimiler silver bell laugh and my heart dropprd. I_s that really him?_

Tears swelled in my eyes as I looked up from the floor and saw Him. My eyes grew wide as I looked at him. His face grew confused as I continued to look at him. "What?" I swallowed the big lump that started to form in my thought.

I bit the inside of my cheek, blinked back the tears and stood up. "Nothing." I said and looked some where, anywhere but his face. "Who are you?" I asked, North boomed with laughter and said sweetly, calming down. "I'm santa but please call me North." he gestured to the people as he said their names.

"This is the Easter bunny or bunny for short, this is Jack frost." _Jack, Is that really him? _I looked at him again and tried to find a doubt that it wasn't him, but I kept proving myself wrong. I pulled my eyes away and looked to the next person. ",this is the tooth fairy and-" I smiled at them.

Tooth gasp interrupted North, she zipped over to me, and forced my mouth open. "OH MY GOSH THESE ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL TEETH I HAVE EVER SEEN! THEIR SO WHITE AND SHINY!" I tried to say something with my opened mouth but all that came out was "ahh..."

I gave a 'help me' look to The others but they just chuckled, I gave an unhappy glare. I pulled away quickly and put a protective hand in front of me. "Please, don't... touch me..." I came out a little meaner then I had meant it and she backed away, a sheepish smile. "Sorry..." I moved my mouth to get the feeling of Tooth's fingers out of my mouth.

"It's fine." I say once I'm done. I pointed to the sleeping man. "Who's he?" North smiled. "That's just sandy, or Sandman." I nodded and stayed away from him, letting him sleep.

"Hey, why an I here? I mean come on, no one just takes someone for no reason." North face light like a light bulb. "Oh yes! MUSIC!" Sandy jolted awake and looked around in surprise. _Wait-wait what!? _All of sudden, yetis came out of no where as well as small things and music blasted like very close fireworks. I saw two yetis holding some sort of torch with it lit, _Oh_ no.

I backed away in fear of the fire, and the yetis flipping them around made me more frantic just to get away. I stopped when I felt the heat of a body behind me my head flipped around and there was a yeti ready to lightly 'comfort' me on the shoulder.

Me on the other hand, gave him a death glare and he retreated instantly. I returned my gaze to the torches and I saw them close to the yetis sides, still. I gave a small sigh of relief and stepped forward. North was given a book and he flipped to a page. I crossed my arms and waited for him to get out of his happy moment.

"Do you, sara-" Everything faded away one I heard my name and my world came crashing down. _That-that's my old name... but... how? _I felt my eyes start to burn. _Oh please not now! You can cry later. _I took a glance a Jack,_ that's the only person that could of remembered my name._ I pretended to act calm as I looked at North.

"That doesn't answer my question..." I glared at North. He smiled at me and his belly shook as he lightly laughed. "Oh! Your a new Guardian!" I contuned to glare at him, confused. "What's a guardian?" Tooth flew up to me, slower than before and explained to me. "A guardian is when you get picked to protect children that believe in us from any danger that might harm them."

I blinked slowly and gave a slight confused look. "Who chooses?" I saw her fly up wards and point towards the moon up in the skyline. "Man in Moon does." I stared up at it or more importantly him and drove my nails into my hand. I grumbled a "What ever.." and turned away from him. I glared at them with daggers and spoke quickly.

"No, I'm sorry, I can not do this job." They stair at me in shock. "Why not?" Tooth asked, concern in her voice. "I have an important job to do, I don't have time for this job." I say simply. North frowned and started to argue with me. "It is not something that you get to choose, little one. It " I gave a low growl and put up a shield.

I pointed a finger at my chest and roared at him."I, get to choose what ever I want! I will never, NEVER, let anyone or anything force me into something ever again!" I gave a sharp glare at him. I shook my head and buried it in my hand. "Never again..." I whispered. I dragged my hand down my face and looked to my left, not daring to look at their faces.

"Look, I've clearly made my point. Besides, I all ready have a job to do. I don't need another job dragging me down." I state clearly then I whispered to myself. "This job disturbs me on so many levels." Bunny's ears twitched. "Disturbs! How?" I stiffened and looked away, blinking back the rising memory's but they came any way.


	2. Maybe leaving?

"Nothing." I blankly say. I took my eyes from the ground and looked at them with a stone face. "I'm leaving. I don't have time for this." I coldly say as I begin to walk out the big double doors. "Wait!" Tooth yelled to me. I looked over my shoulder and see her slowly flying closer with her head down.

"Don't go. We don't know what were up against, and Manny wanted you to help us so just stay for a little while. Just until we know whats going on." I stould there for a second, not moving a muscle. "Ok..." I said turning around. North smiled at me happily and his belly shook as he came over to me. "Well we better get you a guest room! Come with me."

I followed him, ignoring all the chaos that was happening around me and before I knew it North loud voice brought me back to reality. "Here we are!" North clasped his hands together and smiled down at me. I starred at him blankly as he opened my door to my new room. I felt myself be slightly uncomfortable for staying in a room, even thought it might be a day.

I opened my door and there was a dark brown, wooden closet with a table next to a bed with fluffy blanket and pillows. "Thank you." I said to North, almost a whisper. He smiled down at me. "Your welcome, but I do have one question to ask you." He said, his voice getting serious and I raise an eye brow. "Like what kind of question."

"What is your center?" _Well that's the most random question ever._ I shrug my shoulders, looking back at the room. "I don't have one." I say, not giving it to much thought. He smiled. "Everyone has a center, little one. You just need to find it." I nod slowly. He gives me a ruff pat on the shoulders before leaving. I investigate the closet to find it empty, so I close it. _Ok, if I know North personality at all, he would have clothes for his guests._

I take a willed guess and think of brown, luce, jeans and a long sleved, purple shirt that hugged my upper body but went loce as it reached my hips. Plus some black under were and bra. Me, feeling like an idet, opened the closet door and found the clothes. I pulled them out and went to the door. Opening it I found a bathroom with a brush and come on the sink.

On the bath tub was tubes of different sopes. _I hope North doesn't mind that I take a bath. I better take it now since I don't stay in one place for to long._ I turn on the ice-cold water and let the tub fill up. I scrub my skin until it was light pink and scrubbed my scalp until it was numb. I pull the plug and take a quick rinse with a shower before getting out.

I squeased my hair out onto a towal and brushed out my hair as I walked out into the bedroom. I put on my under were bra on and I walked past the human hight mirror on the hall way door and see the big scar on my side. I stare at the scar as members start to find their way back into my mind. I push t back and slipped on my shirt without another thought.

It stung, the memory's but I have to live with them for the rest of my life. Much to my dislike, my eyes started to drop half way closed. I tried to keep myself awake but sleep was over powering me. _If I don't get on that bed, I'm going to fall on the ground and pass out again. _I laugh in my head and plop down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Another sleepless night, and darkness. I open my eyes just to see the morning winter sun coming up the horizon. I sigh knowing I have to get up. Stretching, my musles and bones made a loud crack fo not moving for to long. I could feel my hair sticking out at every angle like a large coocon. I grab the diffrent strands of hair and pull it down.

I started to braid my hair until only strands of hair were sticking out. I heard a loud nock at the door. "Yes!" I asked loudly. The door swong open and there stould North with a big smile on his face. "Ah! Your up! Good. I want you to follow me when you done." I get out of my bed and start to follow him. "So were are we going?"

North smiles. "Were going to see what we'er up against." I nod as we entered the globe room with everyone there. "Do... any of you guys... actually sleep?" They shook their heads. "We can just to get a little extra energy but we can't becuse of are jobs." I nodded. "So, what do you think were up against?" I ask. North shrugs.

"I don't know." My mouth gappes open. _You don't know. YOU DON'T KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CHILDREN ARE GETTING ABUSED OUT THERE WHEN I'M NOT THERE! _I stayed calm. "Well...what are your curent enemy's?" "Well the only enemy we have is-" Tooth gasped, cutting off North. "Do you think..." Bunny shook his head.

"No, We defeated Pitch about a year ago, there's no way he can gather power that fast, and even if he did, he wouldn't dare to fight us again." I shook my head in confusion. "Woah woah woah! Who's Pitch?" They looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't know who Pitch is?" Bunny asks, I still shook my head. "How about the booggyman?""

I cringe as I shook my head again. _I'm I missing something here or am I supost to know who he is? _He chuckles with sarcam. "Oh great, I'm guessing that you haven't had a single snowball fight eather." I look at the ground and let out a small 'No'. His eyes whiden. "Really?" I nodded. Jack's smirk comes on his face.

"You have no idea what your missing out on! Come on!" He grabs my sleave and starts to lift me off the ground. My eyes whiden. _Hes. Liffting. Me. Off. The. Fucken. GROUND! _I gasped and praticle climed up his arm until my heads were tightly rapped around his chest. He sees my scared and weak form. "You scared?"

I nod in his chest and clung on tighter. I could feel the smirk that formed on his face before he said. "Hold on!" and flew quickly out a nerby window. I nearly screamed my head off as we flew. He was laughing. "Don't worry! It's going to be alright!" He yelled over the wind and my screams. I still clung to his shirt even we already touched the ground. "You can let go now."

He chuckled. I let go and glaired at him. "Please, warn me next time!" I picked up snow, fromed it into a ball and through it at his face, direct hit. He was stunded for a moment until he wiped away the snow from his face and smirked. "You have messed with the winter spirit! Now you shall pay." He reached down, never braking from my gaze, and scuped up some snow.

I smirked at him whiledly. "Ohh it is on." I smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this? Cos I pretty sure your going to lose." I say, He and bends down to pick up some snow. "The master of winter can't lose to a snowball fight." He said and started to shape his snowball, my eyes grew wide. I_t would be best if I start running now._

I laugh like a crazy as a fulry snowballs flew my way as I dougged left and right. I barily just had enught time to shape a sloply made snowball and throw it at my target witch he barily missed. "You know your pretty good for an amicher!" I laughed. I started picking up snow, started creating many snowballs and putting them in the swop of my shirt to have as many as I need.

I smirked willedly and threw lots of them at him quickly. He barily had time to douge three of them before getting plumbled by snowballs all over, having a small snow pile on him. I stopped and took a moment to laugh. "How's that for an amicher!" His head poped out of the snow in shock for a moment before a big smile crep onto is face.

He was gone in a flash and I looked around, confused at were he had gone. I heard a voice clear it's throught and I looked up to see Jack was there with a big mishgif grin. "Hi." He said before I was also covered in white all over. My head poped out of the snow to see a very amused Jack, laughing. I smirked. "Oh it is onnnn!"

He stoped laughing when he saw me running with a snowball that was the size of my head and started to run away, screaming "Bloody murder!" I was now the one laughing. He stoped and turned around to see if was still there only to have a big snowball to the face. I couldn't stop myself from sliding on the snow and I crashed into him.

We laugh to are hearts content until we could bearly breath. "Ok. Ok, we have to call that a tie." I pout. "Oh, come on. I won that by a land slide." He rolled his eyes. "Ya what ever, I won that by a... a..." I smirked at his loss of words. "See? I win." I sing playfully. He just laughs. "Ok, fine you win." Get up off of him and do a small vitory dance.

He chuckles. I blow a hair out of my face as I calm down. "Alright we should probly get back to the shop, North would wonder were we are and come looking for us." I say pulling Jack up to his feet by his hand and turn to the direction of the shop. I could hear the pout in Jack's voice as he speeks. "Aww, the fun dosen't have to end right now, dose it?" I turn back around to him.

"Well considering that you flew out of the work shop so quickly with me in your arms would cause some concern." He sighed. "Fine.." My heart dropped seeing him sad, even if it was pretend. "Don't worry, we can play some other time. Mabey you can show me how to ice scate sometime?" His spirits lifted and he smiled. "Alright!" He cheared.

I rolled my eyes at him. _People don't change over time, _I walk towards the shop with out another word and Jack walks beside me. "How do the think North's going to react?" We aproch the big double doors with two yetis at the sides. "Well lets find out." He shrugs. My mouth almost drops to the floor when I see all the caos in the room.

Yetis are rushing to gather papers that fell to the floor and are using blow dryers to get rid of the ice that coverd most of the place. I contain a laugh as Jack cringes. "Oh no."

I flinch as I heard a booming rore. "JJJJJAAAACCCCKKKK!" I could hear North's boots hitting the floor quickly as I saw his red, angry face. Jack was flying up in the air as North tried to catch him. I couldn't hold my laugher in as I fell to the floor, my eyes were watering from laughing to hard. Jack stayed on a wooden boord that was on the cealing as North ranted on at Jack.

I could see off in the corner that Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were watching from a safe distance as the scean played out. When North was calm enough, Tooth came over to calm North down. "North, please calm down. Theres no reason to be mad." "Theres every reason to be mad! He frozen most of are toys!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I stoped laughing and looked at how seriose the situation is. I got to my feet and watched from the side of Tooth calming North down. "North calm down. Take deep breaths." North followed Tooth's lead as he took a beep breath through the nose and out through the mouth. I watch in amusement as Bunny pulled out one of his boomerangs and yelled up to Jack angry.

"You went to far this time frost!" He yelled back. "It wasn't my falt this time!" Bunny rolled his eyes and through the boomerang at Jack who easly doge but the second one hit him in the side and he fell down to the floor. I almost bursted out laughing again on how funny he looked. Bunny mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ya, sure it wasn't frosty." Jack got to his feet and glaired at Bunny. "My name is Jack, get it right, kangroo." My eyes whiden. _I've never seen this side of Jack before. I guess people do change over time... _Bunny growled, walking up to Jack face, glairing back at him. "I'm a bunny, and I don't scuwe up as much as you, frosty"

I could feel his heart fall shadder on the ground and the tears begin to show. My whole body tence as I watched in anger at Bunny. _How could he! Can't he tell that he's hurting him? _Tooth gasped. "Bunny! Enough!" she slightly yelled. My face burned red with anger, it hurt to see Jack like this, wasn't she even going to try harder? I had enough.

I got inbetween Bunny and Jack and I poked my finger on his fury chest. His eyes widen as he begins to back away in fear. "How dare you! You are selfish, you can't even think before you speek! You, I can't belive YOU! Your are supose to protect innocens right, RIGHT!? You can't just crush someone's happyness even if it's not happiness! It Just... JUST... AAHHHH." I growled and stormed out of the room into my room.

I slam the door behind me and plop down on the bed. I angrly yelled into the pillow before grabing it and throwing it to a wall. "I'm so stuped!" I growled at myself, I sighed. "Why did I just do that? I'm going to have to apoligise to Bunny later." I growen and I pushed my head into the pillow. I could feel the tempcher in the room drop.

"Yes?" I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. I know what he was going to ask but I didn't really what to hear it. "What was that out birst about?" I chuckle half heartedly into my pillow. "Sorry. My instincs kicked in and I went into defencive mode." I said. I could feel the bed sink in on my left side. "Why's that?" I lifted my head from the pillow and looked at him.

"I trust my instincs so when I feel someone's sad, I just try and defend them." I simply say and put my head back down in the pillow. "I'm sorry." I grumble. "I shouldn't have gone out on Bunny like I did." I hear him chuckle. "Bunny desirved every bit of your out birst, trust me." roll my eyes.

"Surrrreeee." I said getting off the pillow. I saw him supres a laugh as he saw me. "What?" He points a finger at my hair, witch was standing up strate. I roll my eyes and smooth it down. "Ya, ya. Don't get my hair get frizzy quickly." I grumble. I get up from the and and walk to the door. "Any way's I still better apoligise."

I began to walk out of the room when my hairs started to strand on end, something was wrong, very wrong. "Whats wrong?" Jack asked me, concerned. My eyes looked at the floor. "Jack, brace your self." I said before the ground gave out and I fell, but this time I was ready.

I stayed my feet on the moss tunals and I was surprised that I stayed on my feet. Jack was laughing and whooping like a hyena witch I drank it in like beer. It all ended when The tunnel came in a down ward slope and I slowed to a stop, but what I saw next frightened me. There was black, sandy horses with burning yellow eyes trampling on some plants. The plants culled up in fear and became a choral color.

They, the others were attacking the horses from the left and the right. "what are these things?" I asked Jack. _No, I have to help, no mater what. _I could see Jack gritting his teeth. "It's Pitch's nightmares!" I stiffened as He flew and joyed the fight. _Nightmares? _

I saw a door that several horses were trying to break down, and bunny trying to defend it off but got surrounded by horses. I ran to the horses that were braking down the door and stood in front of them, holding my fists up. They looked at each other confused and one screeched.

The other one laughed and shook his head, signing me to leave. I stayed there +and glared at them. One nodded and charged at me. I dodge it but some hit my side and my fear quickly rose in me. I gasped and gravity flung me around like a rag doll. I tumbled until I hit the door, making it crack. _whoops._

The guardians looked at me laying on the ground. "Don't touch the sand!" I screeched. I was gasping for the breath that was sucked out of my lungs and I crawled away from the horses, It was over whelming fear. I screeched in a hurt way. My eyes started to burn and my heart felt like it was getting ripped open.


	3. Ice skating

I felt something run down my face, is... i-is that...I touched it, and it was wet. I bit my cheek and tried blinked back the tears. The horses slammed into the door and with one loud crack, the door came down. Walking eggs scrambled out, trying to get away from the horses that were smashing them to bits.

I watch with shock as all the eggs easly smashed underneth the horses hoves, in one quick movement they were all smashes. Tears were on my face as I heard a finger snap and everything went silent.

"Sara!" I heard North scream, they quickly come over to me. I saw Jack's horified face come in front of mine. "Sara..." He whispered. I replyed with a week voice. "It wasn't my falt! I'm sorry!" My face washes over with fear as voice echoed from every were in the room. Everyone swiftly pulls out their wepens and looks at she shadows cralling on the walls.

"I can't believe all it took was a small distraction." Bunny growled and looked all over the trashed meadow. "PITCH! SHOW YOUR SELF YOU COWERED!" Bunny yelled, the voice simply chuckled. "Calm down little bunny rabbit, I'm just started."

The mysterious voice took a deep breath in like he was smelling a flower. "The fear radiating off of you is delishes." Jack nitted his eyes brows together. "Were not afrade of you." The voice laughed and It was like nails on a chock bored. "Oh I know you aren't afrade of me, but, you can guess who is." They look at me only to see me frozen.

"You know, her fears are quite interesting and quite strong. Oh and lets just say that it was enought fear to drag me out of that hole you placed me in! " He spat. He appeared from the shadows and slowly aproched me. "Are you afrade, my dear?" My lip quivered as he cuped my chin to look at him. His touch sent death chills down my spine. Tears started to form at the sides of my eyes as I staired at his yellow ones.

He took another deep breath in through his nose. "What a wonderfull sent." My chest around my heart tightened as my eyes started burned and the tears fell down my face. "Leave her alone!" Jack cried. It suddenly got stonger, making me whimper fear. He stroked my face his thumb and smiled at my week state. "Why should I do that? Shes all the power I need for a long time."

"I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Jack scream before a shot of ice was fired and he dissipered. I felt the fear slowly start to fade away as I lost the strainth to stand but I was able to say on my hands and kness. I was gasping for the breath that I was holding. He laughed as I felt his presents slowly start to fade away. Tooth helped me get my feet without me falling over. "You ok?"

"I'm fine" I mumbled. Her mini version of her looked at me worredly then came over to my sholder and sat down. Bunny spat with disgust. "LOOK AT WHAT PITCH DID! HE DISTROYED ALL OF MY EGGS! HE TRAMPLED MY PLANTS AND DESTROYED MY WARON!" Tooth spoke with calmness. "Bunny calm down." "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID!" I grumbled and walked over to him.

I placed a trembling hand on his back and stroked slowly. His breathing slowly even as I hummed. His eyes slowly closed and his ears slightly twitched. "Feel better?" I softly spoke, he humed and nodded. I removed my hand and turned away from the calm bunny to meet lots of wide eyes. "What?" They shifted unconfetibly and I looked away.

I looked at the plants and took one in my hand, It quivered. "What are we going to do now? The plants, how are they going to produce eggs?" Tooth worryedly asked. I studyed the plant in my hands closly and slowly brushed my hands over it. It quivered but it calmed down with each stroke.

"I don't know. Bunny surely you know how to help the plants?" "I'm sorry mates, I don't know." The bird on my sholder tweeted with joy once she saw the color returning in the plaint. "Guys!" I called over my sholder, they all turned to me. "Come here. I have an idea." They came and looked over my sholder only to be confused.

I stroked the plant softly and It perked up, more of it's color returning. I smile at them exspectily and they were still confused. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "We need to comfort these plants." Tooth smiled, flew over to a plant and copyed me. It perked up as well, I smiled.

"Well we don't got all day, lets get going!" I said. Everyone went to a plant and tried to copy me, the plants slowly gaind their vibrent color and stratened up. The bird on my sholder gave a small tweet before flying off to a plant. I knew somesone was missing but who is it, I didn't see Jack. "Wer-"

I turned around and saw him really close to my face, I gasped and took a step back. "Jack! Gease you scared me!" I whined playfully, He laughed. "Are you going to help out or just continue to scare people, or are you going to help?"

He smirked, "Well I can't really do that because I would just kill the plant with my frost." he shrugged. I let out an 'ohhhh' and looked at the ground, felling like I had hurt him but soon perked up. "Hey, Jack? What do you remember?" He leaned on his staff and gave me a questioning look. I huffed slightly and continued. "Like, your past life. What do you remember?"

He took a second to think deeply. "Well I remember saving my sister from falling into the ice." My heart dropped but also twitched with a bit of hope. "Anything... else?" I ask, almost pleadingly. He looks at the ground deep in thought, hope burning from the inside, he shook his head.

"No, I don't." I let out the breath that I've been holding and looked sadly at the ground. "Oh, well thanks for sharing." I gave a sad smile at him and saw worry come on his face. I turned away from him and walked to the next plant and whispered are little that we once made up.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go."

"When all those shadows almost killed your light."

"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone."

"Well all that's dead and gone in past tonight"

"Get close your eyes, the sun is going down"

"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now"

"Come morning light, you and I'll be save and sound"

The flower straitened up at my voice and its color brightened. I smiled and went to the next one. This went on for a few minutes until every plant looked back to its natural color. I smiled as an egg popped out of a flower and ran to a pink river. Bunny smiled at me. "I have to thank you." I lock my eye brows together. "Why...?"

He chuckles. "Well, you helped the plants, MY plants get back into there working shape. If you hadn't then easter would of been rouned." I nod, _Why does this, feel so werd?_ "I'm a bit behind in my egg colection," He continued "so who want's to help paint some eggs?"

My smiled grew until it was reaching from ear to ear as well did the others, North chuckled. "All right then mates, let's get painten!" I exsidedly followed behind the grope as bunny lead us to a place. He gave us all small paint brushes and paint for the eggs. I watched in joy as the cluster of eggs that were at my feet jumped into the river of paint and got took down stream.

I picked up one that was still at my feet and started to draw on the white egg. I was drawing swirls and small dots on the egg and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Bunny said. "That's really nice." I looked at him with a smile on my face. "Thanks."

I returned back to painting my egg and out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me, his big green eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. I returned to look back at him only to see him shuffle away. I smile slightly, _how cute. _I grit my teeth, _how dare I think that, he's a fucken bunny for god's sakes!_

I rolled my eyes at my self and finished the egg, it was pretty well designed for my taste. I set the egg down and It ran off to were ever. I sighed and my hands wandered to my brown bag. I bit my lip but took the bottol out and popped open the lid. I stared at the bottol for a moment before chugging it down, a burning sensation in my through.

I felt slightly buzzed but not a much as I wanted to be, I grumbled and put the empty bottle in my brown bag. I got up and checked on the others. There was a herd of eggs, painted with lots of different colors and desines. "Well it looks like your mostly caught up." I said looking at the sorts of eggs.

He smiled at me. "Actually we are all caught up." he said happly. I smile back. "Well let's go back to my Place, we all deserve a little rest." North said. Bunny shook his head. "Sorry North, I better stay here just incase Pitch trys any thing again." He nodded, pulled something out of his pocket and whispered into it before throwing it on the ground.

I looked in surprise as it didn't smash into a thousand peace, instead it opened a portal with lots of different colors swirling around. I hesitated to go through the portal as everyone else did before me. "Come on, don't be a chicken." I heard Jack say in a childish tone. I roll my eyes. "Jack I'm not 'chicken'." I say, looking at him out the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling.

I smirk and step up to the portal but hesitate again. "Go on chicken!" He says playfully. I turn half my body to him. "I'm not 'Chicken'!" I lightly spat. He laughs. I turn back to the portal and lightly laugh as well. I stepped in, colors fly past me quickly before I ended back up in North's place.

I heard Jack come up behind me before the portal closed. I saw some elves, I think that's what there called, throwing cups at each other that were fulled with egg nog. I giggled at this childish sight and continued further into the shop. now that I really take a look at the place there was a giant globe of the world with lights on the continents.

Beneath that were a panel full of buttons and switches. North came up to me with sandy and Tooth following behind. "Please follow me to the gest rooms." I follow him as he starts leading us. We end up in a hall with several rooms on each side. He points to the rooms as he speaks. "Jack, you'll take this room. Tooth, you'll take this room. Sara, you'll take this room. Sand-"

The little man interrupted his and had several pictures appear above his head, I read them with ease. 'I can't stay North I have dreams to deliver.' North nodded. "Ok sandy." He gave a sheep smile and went off. I went into my room and jumped on the bed, having nothing better to do.

I got back into reality when I heard a small knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called. "It's Jack." He replied back. My skin flushed, as I opened the door and smiled. "Hey." I said. "Hey." He said back. I stepped aside so he could have a clear way to come in. "Whats up?"

He shrugged, placing his staff on his shoulder walking over to the bed. "Nothing much, I just came to see if your alright." I chuckled. "Well I'm fine, I've been through worse." I closed the door and went over to him.

He rubs the back of his neck and he places the bottom his staff back on the ground, making a small frost pattern. He chuckles and smirks. "Let's go." He held out a hand for me to take witch I gladly took, but I was confused.

"Ready?" He swooped he's arm under my legs, holding me bridele style. "Ya, sure." I said comly. He smiled at me. "Here we go." He said guickly before flying out of my window.

"Were are we going!" I yell over the wind. He laughed. "Don't you remember? I'm going to show you how to ice sate!" I let out a low 'ohhh' when relisation hits me. Jack, taking notice, laughes at my childish action. "You are really bad at remembering things." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

I soon find myself above a forest, with fresh powder on the ground and trees, and crisp winter smell in the air. I see a pond up ahead and my eyes squnt at it when I could tell that something was off but before I could check it out, the trees blocked my view as we landed. I could see Jack, smiling like a mad man as we walked closer to the direction of the pond.

I rase an eye brow, _What are you planing, Jack?_ He caught my look and grinded whider. "What?" He asked, trying to hide his smile but clearly failing. I smirk at him in suspicion. "What are you planing?" He tries frowning but the sides if his mouth twitch. "Is it really that obvious?" I roll my eyes but can't help but smile at his exspresion. "Yes."

He looks innocently at me. "It's a suprise." He says. My smile reatches from ear to ear. _Jaaacck, you sly dog! _I giggle. He stops at where a buntch of trees are close together and smiles at me. "You ready?" I nod exsidedly, he chuckles at me before pushing aside the tree branches. My eyes go whide as I supres a gasp of amazement and try to held tears of happyness.

Fresh snow was on the ground, and if it wasn't covered in snow, It was covered in frost. Sworls of frost decorated each pine needle and small icicles hanged from the trees. It all seamed to shimer in its own speshle glow in the moon light. "Is this for me?" I breath._He couldn't! This can't be for me!_ My thoughts were broght back when I heard Jack speek smugly. "Yep. So, what do you think?"

I didn't think to move as I overfloded with happyness. "Sara?" I heard him speek with worry, I still didn't move. "Sa-" He grunted with the sudden movement as I could of gave him a bone crushing hug and the tears spilled from my eyes. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I yelled in his chest. He chuckled awkwardly and slowly hugged me back.

I let go and nervisly chuckled, relizing what I just did. "Sorry, I don't get gifts or suprises as great as this so I did a bit of an over reacttion." I addmited, wiping the wet tears from my face. "When was the last time you got a gift?" He slightly narroded his eyes with a smirk of curiosity. My happyness disipered as memory's poped up from every corner of my mind.

I slightly smiled and looked up at him. "You know, I don't think I.. ever got one." I lied. He frowned with pitty. "Really?" I saddly looked at the ground and nodded like it was a normal thing. My smile returns as I think about all the freshly fallen snow and the pond. "Well, come on! You didn't make this just for it to all melt away."

I grabbed his hand, yanked him to the pond and let go as I giggle like a child when I run to the ice and slide across it, but only to soon fall on my butt. "Well don't you have all the grasfulness in the world." He sarcasticly said. I give a smug look a him with a rased eye brow. "Who says I, was grasful?" He laughs and I drink it in. "Ok, ok your NOT grasful."

I laugh and wabble to my feet. "I don't think I doing THAT ba-" I cut off as I fall back down to the ice. We laugh for a short moment before I close my eyes and lay down on the ice in defeat and closed my eyes. "Ah! I give up." I could hear the pout in his voice as he whines. "Aww, I was hoping to watch you strugle a few more times before you finily gave up."

I smile and sarcastly say to him with out moving. "Aren't you the nicest person in the world." I hear him chuckle as it gets closer with a sort of slide on the ice. "Alright." I opened my eyes to see him smling down at me with a hand held out wating for me to grab it. I welcomed the cold hand as I got pulled to my feet wabbling.

"Woa!" I said, almost falling over again but I hled tightly onto his hand as I found a confiortable place to set my feet and balance. I laugh at a thought that came into my head. "I'm pretty bad, aren't I?" He chuckles. "It's takes a little pratice." I roll my eyes as he continues. "Just follow my lead." I take a carful step forword with him only to lose balance again. "Ok, this is now working like I thought."


	4. Tooth's Palace

I admit. I see Jack laugh. "Don't worry about it. Just keep following my lead." I place a foot forward matching Jack's and give a small shove with my back foot. I slide across the ice and contine pushing myself at a slow pace, wobbling with Jack giding me. "See, your getting it." He grins and I could feel him start to let go.

My breath quickened as fear quickly washed over me. "Jack? W-what are you doing?" He reashured me by giving my hand a light squees. "I'm going to let you go, Ok." I nodded, even though every part of me told me that I wasn't. He let go but kept his hands close to me as I wobbled and tumbled but stayed on my feet.

I slightly smiled as I started to get the hang of it. "I-I'm getting the hang of it!" I exclamed happly while going a bit faster. Soon, I was skatting in circles on the sides of the pond. Little did I relize that Jack was sitting on the side, watching me in amusement. I cheared at my acomplishment as I came to a stop. I saw Jack and skatted over to him.

"Well? Come on!" I pulled him off his feet and dragged him out the center of the pond. He chuckled as I skatted circles around him. "Skate with me!" I whined looking at hm with puppy eyes. His face darkened as he reached out to me. "Stop!" I naroded my eyes at him before snapping my head forward to see that I was aprotching a tree.

I closed my eyes and held my hands out in frount of me, wating for the impact. I felt myself come to an erupt halt as I felt myself being held by the waste and a fumiler body came against mine, its rithming heart beat making my stomic fill with butterfly's.

But what made me fill with fear is that this body used to have a welcoming warmth but now it was cold, but it was welcoming. It soothed my fears away.

"You ok?' He asked, his breath tickling my ear and sent shiveres down my spine. I nodded and whispered, "Please put me down." He put me down and I turned to him with a sheepish smile. At any moment my heart could explode from my chest and spill every were. I spoke with the tone of sleepiness in my voice. "Thank you." He nods. "No problem, sorry if I'm cold." I stared at him blankly for a second.

"Jack. I think we should be heading back for some rest, Ok?" His smile fades and he pouts. "Awww! Come on! Does the night have to end so soon?" He saids in a childish tone. I felt my eyes start to burn on fire. _I need to get out of here now, before I start to cry._

I gave a small smile. "Yes it does." I walk away from him and I hear a playfull whine. "Awwwww! Please one more minte!" he begged, I roll my eyes. "No. I'm tired." But I knew he wouldn't take no for answer. I felt him come up behind me, rap his arms around my side and pick me off my feet swinging me in a circle. "Awwww come on pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

I giggle at his childesh play and my pain seamed to go away for a moment before my heart lights on fire. "No, Jack, I want to go to sleep." I whine playfuly. He comes to a stop, sets me on his lap and starts to tickle my sides, I burst with laughter. "PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" He begged. I couldn't take it anymore and ploped on the ice, his hands following me to my side.

I rolled on the ground to get away from his grasp but that only ended up with him sitting onto of me as he tickled my sides. "Give up already." He yelled over my screams. "N-N-ne-ever!" I yelled back inbetween my laughs. He continues until I finily gave in. "Alright! Alright!"

I yelled and the tickling stoped as my laughs died down. I smiled up at him." Ok, One more minte." He leaned down with a smirk. "Two." I roll my eyes and lean closer as well. "Fine, two."

He helped me to my feet but I slipped on the ice and I had to lean myself against Jack for suport. I giggled at what a clutze a am and only then did realize how close we are and my face lights up like fire. His smirk fadded and was replaced by blush as well.

This, felt some what, right. I couldn't help but lean a little closer, closer. Jack folowed my actions and soon, are breaths danced across each other's face. We puased for a moment before are lips meet. His were soft, gentle and are lips slid across each other's in the right rithm. My head was fuzzy and was as in the clowds, I closed my eyes, lost in bliss. It felt, right, almost like we have done it before.

But, I had to make sure that this wasn't just a bit of my imagination, so I stoped. Fear soon followed or being rejected for what I just did, but I kept a brave face on. We rested are heads together as Jack's eyes were closed in bliss. "Why did you stop?" He whispered. I opened my eyes to try and see the icy blue ones but I was only meet with closed ones.

I kept my eyes looking on the closed ones, wating for them to open as I spoke low and soft. "Jack... I.. I wan't to know that this isn't a dream." I saw the eyes open and they looked in mine with cureosidy. I sighed as my eyes started to burn. "I've been... 'hurt' to many times Jack... and I wouldn't be able to handle another... beating."

I shut my eyes, and forced my tears not to fall in front of him. I felt him cup my chin gently and pulled my head up to him. I opened my eyes to see hopeful blue eyes. "Trust me when I say this, I would NEVER hurt you, I promise." I nodded as I was pulled into another kiss. _It's not you I'm worryed about, Jack. It's the suffering I have to get later for keeping things a secret, and the price it is for are love..._

We heard the sound of a person clearing there throught. We both stop looked over to see North smiling down at us. My face turns into a cherry once I relised the situation that I'm in. I see out the corner of my eyes that the tips of Jack's ears are red as well as his cheeks. We stare at him like deers in a head light, I could feel his blood pump faster thew his vains. He quickly gets off of me and I stand up.

We shift unconfirtably under North's cheeky smile. I cleared my throught and gave a few nervios glances at him. "So... how much of.. THAT did you hear?" He gave me a good pat on the back making me stumble forward. "Enough." He said in a loud laugh. My face darkened.

_When was the last time was I actuly called a 'thing' with someone? It's been to long..._ "Why are you here North?" Jack's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I was starting to get worryed at where you two had gone, so I came looking for you." I nodded and saw the slay behind North, hidding in the trees. _Wow! How could I have not heard that slay coming?_

I saw North juster for us to follow him as we walked with him. I stayed silent and before I knew it, I was back in my room. I dive into the bed and hug a pillow as squeals ascaped my lips_. Jack! He- He kissed me! _I could bearly contain myself as I squealed out onto the soft pillow. I saw the darkness creaping towards my week from and before I could run away from it, It swalowd me whole. It was a quiet nothingness and thats all I wanted but.

I was still in my phsical body but I felt like I was somewhere else. I heard a tonting voice that filled my head, the voice I have heard for 700 hundred years. "Oh, poor, poor Sara. You hid away from your fears and your memory's, and when you little lover died it just broke you heart, didn't it?" I growled at the voice. "Thats none of your god dam businesses!" The voice gave a dark chuckle.

"Oh but it is my businesses to know people's fears and your's has been growing so strong over the years. I have to thank you." I was confused. "Thank me? Thank me for what?" He laughed humersly. "For feeding my power! You fear has feed me well."

I roll my eyes. "Your NOT welcome." I growled. "Fine be that way. I just hope you enjoy my little thank you gift." I could feel his twisted smile. He felt like he disipered and all my fears cralled into me. I curled myself into a ball and only got tighter as the fear grew stronger.

I slowly cralled off the bed trying to get way from the fear that cralled inside of me. I soon fell off the bed and slammed on the cold floor. It made me feel at home so I stayed, wimpering in fear as they ate away at me. I wanted to get up and maby crall away from the fears that were in me but I forced myself to stay.

I stopped myself from going on a rampage and kept to myself as I screamed, tears finily escaping my eyes. I fantly heard the pattering of foot steps coming towards the door and the door slaming open. I heard gasps as they ran over to my week body, I tryed to open my eyes to see them but my fear kept my eyes closed.

I was afrade of what I might see. I felt a warm, large hand touch my sholder and heard a unrecinisible voice. "Sara! Wake up!" I slap the hand away and snap. "No! Don't touch me!" Then I felt a cold hands on my sides and was being pulled close to a cold body as soothing voice spoke. "Sara, It's me Jack."

I whimpered as I started to relax. "J-Jack?" My fear filled me again and I cupped my hands over my ears. "No! No! That's not posible! You died!" I screached. I curled up even tighter as the memory flashed though my mind. "It's ok, It's ok, I didn't die I promise you." I whimpered loudly but his voice slowly over took my fear as well as his arms stayed around my hips.

"I-I wi-sh th-at w-was tr-ue." I studdered. His cold arms remanded on my body, reminding me of home. He leaned close to my ear that broght a cool brease of winter air onto it, he whispered. "It's all true, and it's going to be alright, you just have to hang in there for me." His soft voice and his breath brushing on my ear made me to come to complerte peace.

My eyes wanted to open to see Jack's gentle face and his warm smile, when his breath stoped tickling my ear. The thought of Jack leaving me again made me snap open my eyes. When I did I saw the faces of my new friends and Jacks face full of consern. "You ok?" I nod and shakly got off from the floor. His hand left my body and it instantly went back into aleart mode. I guess my body was still in shook when I almost fell over as I stould to my full hight._  
_

"I'm f-ine." I lie, my whole body shaking. North spoke with softness in his voice. "Alright little one, get settled down. The guardians have something to descus." I nodded, sitting own on the bed and watched as Jack began to leave the room. "Wait." I call with a small squeek.

The turn to me with soft eyes and they waited for a answer. I spoke like a frightened child. "Do you really have to go?' I looked at them with hopfull eyes. We all look at North as he nods. I sigh and look at the ground. "Ok..." North spoke softly. "Don't worry little one, it won't take long." I nod not taking my eyes off the floor.

I waited for the door to open and close but I heard nothing. I felt a cold hand on my sholder that calmed me down and I looked up to be met with icy blue eyes that showed confort. "It's 't worry about it." He reashured me. I take a deep breath and breath out threw my nose. "Ok." I whispered. He placed a gental kiss on my forhead before they left.

I get yanked out of my thoughts as a small knock was heard at my door. I got up and opened the door to find a very worryed mini virsion of Tooth. She chearped quickly and zipped side to side franticlly. "What?" I asked confused to what she was trying to tell me. She pulled harshly on my shirt, making me slightly stumble forward. "Hay! Calm down!" I cried.

I finily started to understand what she was saying. "The Tooth palace is under attack! I can't wake up Tooth! Please help." My eyes whidened at what she was saying, _the Tooth palace is under attack? By who? _I grit my teeth and my hand rapped into a tight fist. "Pitch." I whispered, my eyes shifting down to the floor in thought.

I looked back up at mimi Tooth with a stone face. "Ok I will. Does North and the others know yet?" She shock her head. "Well go tell them." She nodded and flew off. I went to Tooth room and barged the door opened, not caring if I went into something inportent, and went to her bed side. I lightly grabbed her sholder and ruffly shock her.

"TOOTH GET UP!" I yelled close to her ear. She grumbled and rolled to her side. "Five more mintes." I rolled my eyes and shock her again. "Tooth! GET UP! It's important!" She grumbled something under her breath, pulled off the coveres, and flew up slugshly. "What is it?" She grogly asked, still waking from her sleep. "Your palace is under attach we need to go now!"

She gasped and flew out the door in an instant, with me following behind her. I came around the corner the the glob room to see Tooth, mini tooth, and North having a conversation while Jack lesoned, their faces showed of fear.

They looked towards me as I came into the room. North had deternimation on his face as he turned to head to some were. "Everyone to the slay!" He rored. Jack had a big smile on his face as we followed North. "Why are you smiling?" I quesion Jack.

His misgif smile only gets bigger. "You'll see in a moment." I rase an eye brow. I shake it off, thinking it's nothing and continue to follow North. He led us to a room that had two wooden doors. North was rampaging orders to yetis, and the big doors opened. My mouth gaped open as a big, red slay came out with rainier that pulled in the front.

"Oh... my... god..." I breathed. North chuckled at my reaction and Jack tried to keep in his. "Everyone loves the slay." North said while getting in. I shut my mouth, got over the small shock and got in, standing.

Jack smirked at me and grabbed the edge of the slay. "You better hold onto something." I gave him a confused look. "Wha-" My voice was cut off when a jolt of the slay bolted forward. My first instanced, grab onto something. I grabbed onto the seat in front of me and held on for dear life. Jack laughed at me, I glanced at him and gave a frown before looking forward.

I started to smile, "This is amazing!" I yelled over all the noise. I start to laugh like a maniac as we rush threw the ice tunals. I feel it even out as we get off a ramp and head to the sky. I give a sad 'aww' along with a frown. Jack and North chuckle.

I look to my left to see sandman flying in his airplain right beside us with a question mark above his head. I wanted to let him what was going on but North pulled out his snow glob and through it in front of the slay. We got sucked in and we are now in front of Tooth place.

Tooth gasped in fear at what she saw, what we all saw. The place was over flowing with red, hot fire, and the air was filled with smog on top of it. Jack was pushing himself against the slay as we got closer. "No... my faires!" Tooth cried. I grited my teeth. _This will never happen again. _"Tooth," I said comly, coming to her side.

"Your faires are going to be fine. Their suvivors." I tried to reashure her, She looked at me with big pufy eyes, and whiped her tears way. The fear was starting to rise in me about what I was going to do next. I got to the front of the slay on the left side. "Sara? What are you doing?!" Jack yelled, a bit of worry showing in his voice, I looked back at him with deturmanation. North made a sharp turn to the right and I jumped.


	5. The Past

They screached my name as I fell into the fire, but their screams got fainter as I fell and the sound of a roaring fire replaced it. The fear ate away at me as Igot closer to the fire. The heat started to over heat me and the fire licked at my skin once it could reach me. I held back the screams as I landed with a loud thump on the crumbling surface of palace. I called out into the ebis of flaims

"Hello!" I heard nothing but my voice coming back until a faint, "Sara?" yelled back. I covered my eyes from the blinding fire and forced myself to move forward. "Were are you?" I called as loud as I could, nothing. With each breath I took, my lungs filed with smoke, and ash.

I kept hearing the voice calling my name until I started to reconze it. "Jack?" I called out into the flames. "Sara!" I caughed and spoke with a raspy voice. "Jack, you have to get out of here! The fire will hurt you a lot more than It will to me. Remember your winter it's self!"

I started to grow suspishes as it yelled back. "Sara?" I heard metal grinding against metal as something hit the side of my foot. I looked down to see a box that looked like it was made of gold and was glowing at the sides. "Sara?" It called from the box. I carefuly went to pick it up, thinking it would burn me, but as I touched the surface it was cool.

It looked it over and saw on the sides that a boy with brown hair and brown eyes was smirking with a misghif written all over his face. I quicly tucked it away in my brown bag as I heard a tweet in the distance. I headed for it, ready for almost anything thats stands in my way, but when I turned the corner there was a 3 foot wall of fire.

I bit my lip. _I can't jump over that, there still here! I have to do it, I have to! _I took a few steps back and got into a running pose. "Here go's nothing." I mumble. I run super speed and jump over the wall of fire, it burned my legs and I let out a scream of pain. I fell to the ground on the other side. I heard worried squicking in front of me.

I weekly pulled my head up to see the birds in a black, large cage, frantly moving around in the cage. I got to my feel, looked into the cage, and smiled. "Hold on.. I'm going to get you out of here." I coughed, and took a regged breath in.

I grabbed the bars but the heat of it made me yank my hand back. My hand had a bit of purple on were the bar was. My face scrunches up if frustration. "Come on!" I growl. I grab the bars again but I pull my right hand back and the bar bends until one part is open. I let go of the cage and rub my hands together.

"One more try." I said to myself. I grab the bars again and pulled them apart until there's a whole that's at least the size of my head. I let go and rubed them together again. "Ok, one at a time. Don't touch the bars." The faires cautiously flew out of the little space that I made for them. "It's ok, well make it out." I tried and reashure the faries.

"Go find the slay, you'll be safe there." I called to the faries that were already in the air and looked back at he ones coming out. They flew out my the dosens per minet. I coughed a lot louder and ruffer as the air got thicker. _Come on! Were almost done, just hang in there a little longer! _I saw the last farie come out and I felt some relef wash over me.

"Ok. Thats the last of them." I said to myself as the faire flew off to join the others. I was about to head out of the palace when something hit my side and I flew and hit the black cage. The pain surge through my body and I let out a blood curtling scream. A dry voice laughed darkly. "Oh look at you." He cooed, "So weak!" He spat, I sigh.

"I really don't have time to deal with your bull shit Pitch!" I spat. He tisked me and I got to my feet. "Language." I rolled my eyes again and started to head out again, but black sand rapped around my ankles, wrist, and pulled me down on the ground. "Were do you think your going?" He questioned. I lightly strugled against the straps.

"I'm leaving of course!" I said like it was the most ovise thing in the world, he chuckled darkly. "Oh your not going anywere." I gasped as fire lit up all around me, srounding me, I strugled harder. "Let me go!" I cried. He just laughed. "I hope you enjoy the flames!" He sarcastly yelled before he went away.

The sand stayed and rapped tighter around the more I strugled. The fear cralled towards me like the fire did, I strugled more and the sand dug deep into my skin, making it slightly bleed. "No!" I screamed, "LET ME GO!" I heard a loud crack from above and looked up.

A platform was hanging very lusely hanginh from the celling. I closed my eyes in fear and waited for the impact, but the temperature droped at the sound of frost quickly cover a surface.

I daired to open my eyes when the noise stopped and I what I saw was a whinter wonder land. Snow and ash softly flowed down from the sky to the ground. I slightly smiled at the beutifle site before my eyes. The platform above me was creacking and groning in unhappyness for staying up there.

The snow gently tickles my face as it lands on my face. I see Jack flying to me, he lands next to me and frezes off the binds, reveling scard and bleading wrist and ancles. I get to my feel and rub my wrists, soothing some of the pain. "Thanks." He smiles at me. "Your welcome. We should probly get some bandeges for your wonds, and get something for your burns."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about my wonds, they will heal quickly." He gives my a worryed look, but are heads shot up when the jingling of bells were heard and the buzzing of millions of huming birds, they landed beside us. They have a worryed face once they look at me up and down. Before they could say anything I spoke.

"Don't freak out, I'll be fine." I say quickly, giving them a big smile. They have a blank stare but Tooth got out of the slay trying to stay as calm as she could and smiled at me. "I have to thank you a million time over for saving my faires!" She squealed. A few other mimi faries came over and rubbed their heads against my face in apreashen.

"It's no big deal, really. Just helping out a friend." I nervcly chuckle. _I feel really out of place right now. _Tooth's faires leave and go join their large grop behind the slay. Tooth squeals out of happyness and hugs me, almost making me fall over. I tense up and my eyes whiden in shock at the embrace. I wanted to say something but nothing came out.

I slightly come out of my shock and awkwardly pat her back. She lets go, flys back to the slay, and sits down. I clear my throught and look at North for what were going to do next. "North, what are we doing next?" I awkwardly ask. He laughs. "Were going to help Tooth repair her place." I let out a small 'ohhh' not really paying atentchen and hop in the slay with Jack.

The slay had a bumpy start taking off but smothed out once we got into the air. I looked back at the winter palace taking one last look before it would be gone. My braide slowly waved in the wind as my mind went deep in thought. "Why would Pitch do something like this? It's going to far when peoples live are at stake." I mumble to myself.

"He wants power, and to be belived in or feared." Jack said, making me spin around and look at him. "What do you mean by 'belived' in?" He crocks his head to the side, confusion on his face. "You don't know?" I shook my head and looked back out towards the mountions. "I've been hiding for most of my life, so I don't get to talk to people. Well more like never..." I shrug.

I could feel Jack's pity for me, _I don't deserve Jack's pity, I did just lie to him but it wasn't a complete lie. _The slay ride was quiet from then on, _I'm pretty sure everone heard what I said, god damit! _North's workshop comes in view and it was silent as we landed in the shop. It was deathly quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of breathing.

"Somethings not right..." North said, pulling out his swords and looking around suspishly. Tooth held up her fists with her faries following behind her, sandy pulled out his wips, and Jack held up his staff. We carfuly made are way around the work shop, looking for any of the yetis or elves running around but nothing, not even some black sand.

We slowly and carfully made are way to the globe room but it was emty. Jack heard a noise and looked in that direction to see a yeti tied up with black sand. "PITC-" He tried and scream but black sand rapped around his mouth and his writs, pulling him down to his knees. This happened with the others but I was never touched.

North put up a bit more of a fight but was soon pulled down as well. The faries got their entire body wrapped in black sand. I was ready to help them but a sharp black sand blade pearced their skin, having a bit of blood run down. I backed away in fear as an over whelming earge came over me. "No..." I breathed. My hands trembled and I felt to my feet. My mouth started to water.

I quickly covered my mouth for I could feel my fangs growing. _Oh no! Please no! _A dark laughed filled the room, making my blood boil. "I just had about enough of you Pitch!" I spat. He apeared next to Tooth, grinning like the maniac he is. "Oh, isn't wonderful? The fresh spill of blood at your mercy?"

He cooed. My lip quivered as I tried to speek but only squeeks came out. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the blood that was poring down the guardians bodys. He chuckled, "Why don't you go on and have a little bite, it's right here in front of you." "S-shut up!" I weakly yelled.

He looked over to the guardians that only had confused glares. "Oh they don't know what you are, do they?" He smirked. There eyes grew wide as they looked inbetween me and Pitch. I closed my eyes and waited for him to get it over with. "No." He disipserd in the shadows, his voice echoing from every corner in the room.

"Hum... what would be the best way to tell them? Should I leave them there on their knees and wait until you cant control it any more? Or... should I let you have a taste of the full corce meal?" I glarid at the shadows in response, I could feel his sick twisted smile.

I growled at him but said nothing, I could feel my eyes getting warm, and getting hotter my the second. He appered over to Jack and draged his sharp nail up his neck making Jack scream only being muffled by the black sand. It left a long, red mark that was osing blood on his white skin. "Don't touch him!" I spat, quickly getting to my feet. "Don't you want a little bite?" he teased.

My blood was boiling. "Pitch, step away from him." I growled my whole body growing tence as I looked at Pitch with daggers in my eyes. "Why should I?" He narioded his eyes, confused. I was doing everything in my power to stay calm. "Pitch, I'm warning you." I growled. He threw his head back and laughed and dug deeper in Jack neck, him crying in pain.

Something in me just snapped and before I could even think. I ran over to him, grabbed his writs, and flung him to a wall. He was in shock at the sudden movement and let out a grunt as he hit the wall. I zipped over to him and pined him to the wall, my nails digging deep into his skin. "You have gone to far! If you even begin to think that I would let you even TOUCH my friends than your just as stupid as think you are."

He was wide eyed with fear as he struggled in my grasp. "And one more thing..." I growled at him. "If you lay a finger on Jack again I'll make sure you will be living in hell!" I snapped at his face with my long fangs. He snapped his fingers and the shadows took him into the wall.

"No!" I yelled punching the now empty wall in front of me. I turned away from the wall and start looking at all the shadows that have seamed to stop moving. "Sara?" I heard Tooth's gentile voice. "What was he talking about?" I look at her with wide eyes that were filled with tears.

"You... still don't know? Even with these!" I ponted to my large fangs but they only stared at me with confusion, I sigh. "I'll tell you... but please bandige your selfs up so I can control it a little better." They nodded as a few yetis came over. I sat on a table and had my head hug low.

My tears flew out of my eyes, cooling down, and landed on the floor with a small drip. I straightened my back as I could feel their eyes and turned to them with a brave face. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to tell you at the right time but.. it never happened."

I could feel Jack's fear coming off of him in waves. I looked down at the floor as my lip quivered as I spoke. "I think... Jack knows what I am, and I can understand if you don't even want to see me any more... or you want to kill me for what I am... I won't mind."

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "It... was a while ago...

**_I was hidding in a long cloak that covered my eyes and hair as I slowly woke up in something warm. I looked down confused to see a pool of red blood that was smeared on my arm and went down to the ground. The smell drove my crazy as I pulled air into my lungs. I rubbed my arm of the blood and saw bite marks._**

**_I got to my feet and almost fell over, luckly I had a tree next to me to catch myself on. The forist was quite dark as It seamed to strech on forever. I started walking until I came apon a house. I ran over and I akwordly nocked on the door, I looked in awe as the door cracked at my hands. I stratened myself as the door swung open and revealed a tall girl with red eyes and midnight black hair._**

**_She glaired at me. "What do you want?" I waved shyly and I saw her face soften. "Um, can you help me? I don't know were I am..." She looked around the forist quickly and gave me a hard glair. "Did you meet anyone else when you came here?" I looked confused but still answered witha shake of my head. She smiled._**

**_"Come on in, quickly." I followed into the house. It fadded into darkness and quickly changed settings. I still hand my cloak on but this time I was walking around in a grass filled meadow with lots of children running around. "Were are the Easter eggs?" One yelled. "I found some!" A teenage boy yelled._**

**_I looked over in surprise at the boy. "Aren't you to old for Easter?" I mumbled under my breath before turning away. "Jack! calm down." His mother warned. "Come on! Lets go play!" I heard him yell and his sister giggle. I felt something hit my side and I landed on the ground. "Ow..." I heard a boy grown._**

**_I still had my hood on, luckily for me, and I looked over to the boy that was on top of me. I couldn't help but look at him. He had brown hair and a thin body. He opened his hazlenut brown eyes and looked into mine. We both gasped, Oh no! I broke one of the laws! We were both frozen, we couldn't even talk. "Honey? Come here! We still have lots of eggs to gather!"_**

**_He pulled away from my eyes and looked back. "Ok mom! Hold on a second, I'll be right there!" He looked back at me with fear, and my heart sank. "Please don't hurt me, or any buddy else." He whispered, his voice had a bit of fear hidden in it. "I didn't come here to hurn anyone, I only came here to see the children play."_**


End file.
